L'alibi
by mangafana
Summary: Un objet à disparu de Scotland Yard et Sherlock est automatiquement soupçonné. Heureusement, il a un alibi ... petit, blond avec des yeux bleus ... One-shot johnlock un peu UA et OOC


Titre : l'alibi

Auteur : mangafana

Désolée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lestrade et Sally défoncèrent presque la porte du 221B Baker Street. Ils montèrent les 17 marches les séparant du premier étage et ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement à la volée. Le DI s'écria alors :

-Sherlock, ça suffit, maintenant, rends-le moi tout de suite !

Le détective consultant, installé confortablement dans son canapé, son portable à la main, tourna la tête vers eux et demanda doucement :

-Vous rendre quoi ?

-Ne joue pas l'innocent !

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous perdez tout le temps vos affaires que c'est de ma faute à chaque fois.

-Bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pour rien dans cette disparition et que tu as un alibi pour cette nuit ?

-En fait, oui.

-Ah, ça doit être de moi dont on parle, bonjour. Dit une voie douce mais virile.

Le DI et sa collègue sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à un homme assez petit, blond, les oreilles légèrement décollées, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et de beaux yeux bleus qui sortait de la cuisine, deux tasses de thé dans les mains.

Il dépassa les inspecteurs, tendit une tasse à Sherlock qui la prit en lui souriant pour le remercier, et s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face au canapé.

-Oh, permettez-moi de vous présentez, Sally Donovan, Greg Lestrade, voici John Watson.

-Enchanté. Dit John en secouant sa main libre vers les deux nouveaux venus.

-Bonjour monsieur Watson. Répondit poliment Greg.

-C'est docteur, en fait. Rétorqua Sherlock.

-Ah, quelle spécialité ? Demanda à nouveau poliment Greg.

-Rien de très important, chirurgie à St Bart.

-Ne soit pas si modeste, John. Il est un excellent chirurgien mais avant ça, il était médecin militaire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

-Vous vous êtes fait virer pour avoir tué quelqu'un ? Demanda Sally sur un ton moitié dédaigneux moitié curieux.

John la regarda alors étrangement, un sourcil levé, comme étonné qu'on puisse penser ça de lui. Il allait répondre quand Sherlock prit les devants :

-En fait, Sally, la chose stupide que John à fait, c'est d'avoir voulu envahir l'Afghanistan et son retour est dû à une blessure de guerre. Il a reçu l'ordre du mérite des mains de notre premier ministre, c'est un héro de guerre …

Les mots de Sherlock avaient été secs et firent rougir légèrement Sally.

John gloussa doucement dans sa tasse et dit :

-Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas tout seul à faire cette bêtise !

Sherlock réprima un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à John pour cette remarque.

-Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Ça m'étonnerait que le docteur Watson ait été avec vous toute la nuit !

-En fait si, depuis 17h hier.

-Et vous allez me faire croire qu'il ne vous a pas lâché de toute la nuit et qu'il peut certifier que vous étiez ensemble à 3h ce matin ? Demanda Sally, assez vindicative.

-3 heures ? Hum, ça devait être autour de notre 4ème fois, John. Mais je pense que tu peux le leur certifier. Quel était ce nom que tu as hurlé quasiment toute la nuit à chacun de mes mouvements en toi ? demanda sensuellement Sherlock avec une voie rauque et un regard indécent envers le docteur.

-Sherlock ! Protesta faiblement John alors qu'il se cachait derrière sa tasse. Ses oreilles avaient virées au rouge soutenu et de la fumée aurait pu en sortir.

-Oui, c'est ce nom là ! Dit fièrement le détective en se tournant vers les policiers en leur adressant un sourire narquois.

Greg vit le regard choqué et dégouté que leur lança Sally et il espéra que la jeune femme tairait son opinion personnelle. Il réprima également un soupire. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. En effet, Sherlock avait beau dire qu'il était un piètre enquêteur, il avait tout de même remarqué la légère attirance de la jeune femme envers le détective consultant.

Sally était toujours élégamment vêtue et c'était réellement une belle femme, mais même si elle était toujours bien habillée, elle portait souvent des pantalons et des chaussures pratiques. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il y avait une chance que Sherlock soit sur une enquête, elle revêtait alors toujours une jupe et ça exaspérait Greg pour deux raisons. La première, à chaque fois que Sherlock repartait sans avoir regardé les longues jambes bronzées de la jeune femme (donc à chaque fois), elle était de mauvaise humeur pendant au moins deux jours et ensuite, à chaque fois qu'elle mettait une jupe, elle mettait forcément des chaussures à talons. Et vraiment, Greg ne pensait pas être misogyne, il aimait les femmes et les respectaient, encore plus de les voir porter et marcher avec des talons, qu'ils soient grands ou petits, fins ou épais. Lui savait qu'il en aurait été incapable et manifestait une grande admiration pour toutes ses femmes en talon, mais vraiment, Sally était dans la police et il ne voyait pas comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer courir après un criminel avec ces chaussures. C'était physiquement impossible.

Avec cette nouvelle sur la sexualité du jeune homme, Greg espérait que Sally allait être plus impliquée sur les enquêtes et pas juste essayer d'attirer l'attention.

-Et bien, même si Sherlock le dit de façon assez cru, c'est vrai, je peux certifier sur l'honneur que nous sommes restés ensemble, le plus souvent, collés l'un à l'autre, de 19h hier à 10h ce matin.

-19h ? Je pensais que c'était 17h ?

-On n'a commencé à se collé qu'à partir de 19h … Il fallait bien manger, avant ! Dit John innocemment en ouvrant de grands yeux naïfs sous le rire discret de Sherlock.

-Je serai vous, je chercherai du côté de Jennings.

-Le sergent Jennings ?

-Oui, il est en plein divorce et comme c'est lui qui a trompé sa femme, elle est en train de tout lui prendre. Et comme il est accro au poker en ligne, il avait sans doute besoin de liquidité donc quoi qui ait disparu, je pense que c'est grâce à lui. Qu'est-ce qui a disparu, au fait ?

-La broche en diamant de l'affaire Astings.

-Oh … bon courage pour remettre la main dessus, à mon avis, il l'a déjà liquidé. Bien, excusez-moi, mais j'ai envie que John me serve encore d'alibi. Tu viens, John ? Demanda Sherlock en se levant et en tendant sa main vers son amant.

Le médecin rougit mais essaya vainement de réprimer son sourire alors qu'il se levait et saisissait la main tendue.

-Vous penserez à claquer la porte en partant. Dit Sherlock aux policiers sans même se retourner, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en galante compagnie.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviewvez si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, gardez-le pour vous.

Mangafana


End file.
